


Kiss Me Like That

by inmyopinion



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: A collection of kisses, each one sweet and simple.





	1. Eric.

It was late, the movie you watched was amazing, but Eric wasn't planning on leaving you alone just yet.

You feel his eyes watch you closely as you move up the steps to your home and you turn back, an eyebrow raising. You want to ask him why he won't leave, why he's stood there in front of you, but your mouth clamps shut. You don't know as to why he's walking towards you, the look in his eyes more intense than anything you've ever seen. Before you know it, he's stood on the same step as you. You can't utter a word, the only sound leaving your lips being a small gasp as you feel his gentle grasp on your waist.

It's kind of funny as you stand there, only being able to look up at the other. It's a scenario not unlike the film you've watched together: a couple standing on the steps of a home, the only lighting there being the light of the moon and a car's headlights. The only difference was a distant sound, loud electronic music blasting from another house's party, but it didn't ruin anything at all. With the both of you looking at each other with such love clear in your eyes, it was impossible to pay attention to such noise. 

Then, his lips were against yours. You didn't hesitate to kiss right back.

As intensely as Eric portrayed himself whenever he was in the media, this kiss showed you the opposite; it was sweet and loving, making your heart flutter as your hands make their way to hold his. You could feel his appreciation for you with each moment in the kiss and as he pulls away, you find yourself satisfied. With the both of you smiling ear to ear, it's clear he's satisfied as well. 

At least that's what you think until he moves in for another one.


	2. Minwoo.

You've come over to visit Minwoo as he worked and as much as he's shocked you're there, he won't leave.

Your eyes glance at the time on your smartphone, the numbers showing you it was already two in the morning. You tried to urge him to go home already, telling him he'd worked too much and could continue working on the track the next day, but he wouldn't budge. Even when you embarrassed yourself by showing aegyo just to get him to move, all he'd do was get up to drink some water off to the side. It didn't take much more time to get him out of there though, as you suddenly see him let out a yawn.

You nudge his arm as you sit next to him, giving his cheek a poke before telling him you both have to leave. As hesitant as he is to go, you end up coming up with a small offer to get him out of there: a few kisses for him to finally get some rest. While work was his priority, how could he say no to you? He hummed in thought before suddenly moving his chair closer to yours, patting his lap. Obliging, you sit right on it. 

Without another word, he makes you move down to kiss him and it's sweet. You can tell he's trying to be his usual dominant self but at that sleepy state, the kisses ended up soft and sloppy. It made you chuckle a bit against his lips and as a punishment of sorts, you felt a pinch on your hip. You pulled away and gave him a small pout, but that ended up with more kisses all over your face.

Because of that, the both of you didn't end up getting home. Instead, the both of you fell asleep in that chair, right in each other's arms.


	3. Dongwan.

You had no idea you'd have the energy to do this, but there you were.

You stood there at the foot of a mountain next to Dongwan, panting heavily but the both of you had grins on your faces. The both of you had been hiking for a good while and while you expected it to be colder at the top, it still felt better than you expected, and now the both of you had gone down after admiring the view it gave you. All Seoul gave you was buildings upon buildings but up there, all you could really see was nature. With the overhead sight of all the trees and plants down there, you can't help but joke to Dongwan that you'd live there with him. He didn't complain about your statement though. If anything, he seemed open to it.

Now, you took a moment to drop all your hiking gear and sit on the ground. Dongwan followed suit, sitting next to you and holding you close. Even down there it seemed so pretty, with the sunlight going through the trees and all the greenery in general. It was beautiful. Well, until a bird flew by and took a shit on Dongwan's bag, making you laugh out loud. As much as you wanted to absolutely lose it in front of the other's face, he shut you up in a way you didn't expect at all: a kiss.

It was certainly rougher than his usual ones, catching you off-guard completely, but you find yourself relaxing into it. You can't help but laugh as he has to lean in and almost ends up falling on top of you as he's not sitting too close. It ends up cutting off the kiss though but you don't think about it much because in a few moments, he's leaning over you and kissing you again.

Well, until a bird shits on your bag too. He ends up laughing at that point, but end up shutting him up with the same method.


	4. Hyesung.

You can tell he's trying to be romantic and as funny as it is to you, it's endearing.

For the entire time, Hyesung has been trying to make your date as perfect as possible but it ended up turning sillier than anything else. As he tried to pour you both wine, he ended up spilling some onto his expensive plain shirt. When he tried to feed you, the food would fall into your lap and you'd end up laughing so hard he whines. At one point, he stood up to leave to the restroom. By the time he came back, he smelled like cigarettes and you ate up half of his pasta. 

By the point the both of you were leaving the restaurant, it was clear Hyesung thought the date was a wreck. To you, it wasn't.

While you still seemed fine and pristine except for small stains on your jeans, he somehow looked incredibly disheveled in that short time. It didn't help there was a big wine stain on his white shirt and his lack of makeup showed some heavy eyebags. Was it from preparations for a comeback? Maybe. It seemed he was ready to apologize to you but you pressed a finger to his lips, making him stay silent. Then, with your other hand, you poked your lips. You chuckled as he let out a sigh but before you knew it, he was kissing you.

While all you could taste was pesto and maybe cigarettes, how romantically he kissed you overshadowed it. He dipped you down just a bit, holding you up with such a soft hold, and he made sure you felt the passion in his kiss. It was intense, but not in the way that looked disgusting to onlookers. Too bad it had to end soon, as Hyesung almost dropped you.

As much as you laughed at it, he seemed so embarrassed. You had to reassure him he was fine all the way home. A part of you didn't want to do it though since you enjoyed how cute he was when he was flustered.


	5. Junjin.

You were happy Junjin found time to be with you in his schedule, always enjoying his presence no matter where the hell you two were.

The both of you had come from a McDonald's and stuffed yourselves with fries. At that moment, you were both trying to look for the nearest place to walk around in. This ended up becoming a small park.

You could imagine the place being full of people, with lots of kids running around and whatnot, but it was already eleven by that time. Who would be out for a love-filled stroll at this time? Well, the both of you ended up being the answer. The walk didn't end up lasting too long though since Junjin suddenly let himself crash on a bench just a few steps in. While you would've argued with him, he gave you a small pout, puppy eyes, and then gave a pat to space beside him. Now why resist that ?

As you sit down next to him, his arm wraps around your shoulder and you look at him with a small smile. He doesn't need to speak for you to lean your head on his shoulder, taking in the peace and quiet of the area. You really would've fallen asleep if it weren't for a sudden kiss pressed against the top of your head. As you moved off Junjin's shoulder, a kiss was then pressed against both cheeks. Then, it was up against your lips. You expected this. 

You giggle a bit before you can kiss back, wanting to call him dumb for no absolute reason, but you couldn't pull away right there. Not when you were experiencing the sweetest kiss known to mankind from the cutest man you know. It lasts long enough for you to end up on Junjin's lap and as it's about to get more intense, you end up pulling away. 

Well, until he made you lean back in for more.


	6. Andy.

You were with Andy that morning and by the time night came around, he came to visit you once again.

While you were curious as to why he'd come back again so soon, it turned out he had a sort of surprise. As soon as you opened the door, you saw containers full of food in his hands and a wide grin on his face. It was there you found out he basically had nothing to do that day and his solution to that was to cook you monstrous amounts of food. One of them ended up being a simple pesto pasta. That you very much appreciated.

While you'd just finished eating dinner with friends, still made up and looking fresh, you knew you couldn't resist Andy's cooking. As he cracked the large container packed with pasta, you moved to grab forks for the both of you. Moving to the couch, the both of you immediately started to eat and you savored each bite. You swore that whatever Andy touched became delicious no matter what happened.

As the both of you ate, it basically became complete silence in the room. It was all lots and lots of pasta being consumed. Well, it was that until you got a disproportionately long noodle. As much as you tried to slurp it up, there ended up being more. You wanted to whine at Andy as he let out small laughs but as you saw him trying to find the other half of the noodle, you paused. He managed to fish out the other half of the long noodle after a moment or two and instead of feeding you it, he pops it right into his mouth. You really don't have to process what's going on to know what's happening and you smile.

As he takes one bite, you take another one too. It does take a while for the both of you to get to each other. When the both of you have each other's lips pressed together, you both let out small chuckles hidden behind closed lips. It was a silly situation but the both of you didn't stop, keeping the kiss going for as long as you could. It didn't end up lasting too long because of an outbreak of giggles, but the both of you end up doing it again and again with another noodle each time. It was silly, but at least the both of you were full.


End file.
